


Sides Effects May Include...

by Starlight1395



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, College AU, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Open Ending, Past Suicidal Thoughts, Self-Harm, medication withdrawals, platonic Jisung/Chan, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: Jisung had been on his antidepressants for over a year, and he was... fairly decent at keeping on top of it. Sure, he missed a morning here and there, but never anything that would be detrimental to his health.Until he... couldn't remember - couldn't remember the last time he took his meds. Couldn't remember what day it was. Couldn't remember why he was still alive-AKA: Jisung accidently goes through Wellbutrin withdrawals and his friends make sure he knows he's loved.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Sides Effects May Include...

He looked at the little orange bottle with a frown. Had he taken them today? He genuinely couldn’t remember. He knew he took them the day before... right? Either the day before, or the day before that. He didn’t want to double dose, so he just put the bottle back down again, ignoring the bad feeling in his chest.

“Sung? Is everything alright?” Chan stuck his head into the bathroom.

“Y-yeah, give me a second.” Jisung gave his friend a smile. Chan nodded and went back to the living room where he, Changbin, and Felix were waiting on him. They were in the apartment that Jisung shared with Felix, Seungmin and Hyunjin - he and Lix shared one room, while Seungmin and Hyunjin shared the other, all four boys sharing a single bathroom.

They were going to meet up with the rest of their usual gang for lunch - Jeongin had gone home for the short break, and they were excited to see their youngest friend again after such a long, excruciating time apart.

Four whole days. How could any of them survive that?

Jisung would be fine. Missing a day or two wouldn’t change anything! He had skipped his meds a few days before and he was _fine_. As long as he remembered to take them the next day, he would be peachy keen.

He laughed as Changbin did his stupid cute routine to make Chan flush, as the eldest of their group tended to do the second attention was on him. Changbin liked to take advantage of their friend’s inability to handle compliments, or anything cute.

“Hyung’s so pretty when he blushes.” Jisung teased, poking Chan’s pink cheek. The older boy squawked, hiding his face in his hands.

“Sung, stop...” He whined, walking just a little bit faster to get ahead of the other two.

“Channie hyung is so cute,” Changbin chased after him. “So handsome~”

“Ya! I’ll beat you up!” Chan threatened, the threat completely empty, as usual. No matter how irritated he got, Chan would never actually be mean to his friends.

“OH HARDER~” Changbin moaned loudly, having lost all shame _years_ ago. Jisung started to absolutely cackle, needing to stop walking and brace himself on his knees to keep from falling over. People who had been walking past had stopped and were staring, either in amusement or discomfort. Chan looked absolutely mortified, but Changbin was losing his mind, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

“I’m gonna kill you-” Chan growled, chasing after Changbin. The smaller boy danced away from his hyung’s reach, laughing and teasing him more. Jisung watched the chase from a safe distance, his face aching from his grin. His friends were his entire life, and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

  
“You okay Sung?” Hyunjin asked, noticing his roommate was acting... off.

“Hm? Of course.” He chuckled, trying to ignore how his hands were shaking. He had been making himself lunch, but his stomach had been unusually upset the last day or so. He had woken up feeling kind of off, his whole morning thrown off because of it. He barely managed to stay on schedule as it was, so as soon as he fucked that schedule up, he would never get back on track.

“You’ve been kinda... weird today.”

“Have I?” Jisung’s chuckle turned awkward. “I’ve just been kinda nauseous.”

“Do you need medication or something?” Hyunjin looked at his friend with concern - in all the years they had known each other, Jisung had only gotten sick maybe three or four times total.

“Nah, it’ll go away soon.” Jisung internally winced at ‘medication’. He hadn’t told any of his friends that he genuinely couldn’t remember the last time he had taken his meds. He could have sworn it was just a day or two ago, but he was almost half sure he didn’t take them that morning, because he woke up disoriented and sick to his stomach. He loved his friends so fucking much, but he knew they would try to mother hen the life out of him if they found out he had suddenly stopped taking his antidepressants.

Three or four days would be fine, right? He probably didn’t have to worry until the two week mark, which was how long it took for the medication to kick in initially. He was fine missing two or three or four days in a row.

It was fine though. His meds weren’t something he needed to take daily or he would die - sure, they helped keep his bipolar disorder under control. They helped him manage his mood swings and keep himself from spiking or dropping too hard. He had been on it for over a year, and he felt leagues better than he did his first semester.

“Are you one hundred percent sure you’re okay?” Hyunjin stood and went over to his friend, cupping Jisung’s cheek.

Though Hyunjin had done that thousands of times before - all of his friends were super touchy and cuddly, going as far as the occasional make out session when someone was particularly depressed and needed to be cheered up before something bad happened. They had been touchy since day one, so why was Jisung’s face flushing under Hyunjin’s hand?

“You’re warm,” Hyunjin’s pretty face twisted in concern. “Do you have a fever?”

“I’m j-just warm cuz of my sweatshirt,” Jisung stepped back, trying - and failing - to not notice the hurt look on his best friend’s face. “I’m going to change.”

Before Hyunjin could say anything, Jisung was rushing off to his room and closing the door behind him. He slapped his cheeks, trying to get himself under control. He had never gotten flustered like that before! Especially not from one of his _friends_.

His cheeks warmed even more at the memory of Hyunjin’s hand against his face - his friend’s touch had been so comforting, and hot.

“What the _fuck_?” He groaned and flopped onto his bed, hiding his face in his pillow and hugging his plush rabbit to his chest. He sighed and shifted only to find himself still uncomfortable for some reason. He shifted again, and again.

It wasn’t until he let out a silent sigh as he ground down onto his mattress that he realized why he was so uncomfortable. His body felt hot, like there was fire burning just below his skin. He rolled his hips, biting his lip to keep himself from making any noise. He knew Hyunjin would be on edge now that he thought Jisung was sick - if he heard groans coming from his friend’s room, Hyunjin’s first thought wouldn’t be that he was trying to get off, it would be that he was getting sicker.

Jisung closed his eyes and rutted against his bed a little faster. The fabric of his sweatpants rubbed against him, and he didn’t know if it was helping him reach his high, or holding him back.

Hiding his face in his pillow, he ground down harder, rolling his hips as fluidly as he could. He bit down on his lip _hard_ as he came, his sweatpants soaking the heat up instantly, keeping his blankets fairly clean.

Jisung rolled onto his back, panting and flushed. He grimaced as he shifted, feeling the fabric sticking to his skin. Disgusted, he quickly changed. He didn’t know when Felix would be back, and he didn’t want to risk his roommate walking in on him cleaning cum up... again.

Changing his boxers, he gathered his dirty laundry, using this an excuse to actually wash his shit for the first time in weeks. He tended to wait until he was absolutely out of clean clothing before taking the trouble to do laundry, but just this one time he’ll do it sooner.

By the time he finished hauling his basket to the small apartment-washer shoved in the hallways closet and put the first load on, he was sweating through his shirt. He was just in a short sleeve and his boxers, yet he was so warm. Did Hyunjin put the heat on?

“Sung? Jinnie told me you weren’t feeling good before he went out.” Seungmin poked his head out of his room. Jisung hadn’t even heard his roommate come home. A flash of irritation went through his body - why was he so unobservant? Was he really that out of it? He didn’t even know Hyunjin had plans that day.

“I’m fine Min.” Jisung said, his tone slightly clipped. Seungmin’s eyebrows raised - Jisung was almost never short with any of them. If he was upset, he would yell, or pout, or whine, but he never talked to them like that.

“Are you sure? I can text Lix to pick something up on his way back-”

“I said I’m fine!” Jisung snapped, trying to fight back to irritation that clung to the back of his throat like bile. “Jesus fuck! I don’t need you to act like my mom.”

“Fuck you Jisung,” Seungmin scowled. “I’m _worried_ about you. You don’t have to be an asshole about it!’

“Whatever...” Jisung’s shoulders slumped as he turned on his heel and went back to his room, slamming the door behind him.

What the _fuck_ was wrong with him? He genuinely couldn’t remember the last time he had raised his voice at _any_ of his friends, least of all Seungmin, who somehow always managed to play mediator to stop fights between the others. It was hard to be angry around Seungmin, because the boy just had such a comforting vibe to him.

His hands shook as he tried to unlock his phone. He ended up having to put the code in because it wouldn’t recognize his thumb print. He just needed a distraction, he told himself. He pulled up Tiktok, knowing it was the perfect way to waste a few hours without needing to have a single thought of his own.

He would be fine.

* * *

Jisung scowled. His hand was sticky for the third time that day and he was getting a little worried about his sudden spike of libido. Ever since he started his antidepressants, he still got horny - obviously - but it tended to be fairly manageable. Now, it always felt like there was something just under his skin trying to dig its way out. He had been avoiding his friends too - after Chan had hugged him earlier that day, thinking the younger boy was sick, and he got _hard_ from the feeling of warm arms around him, Jisung knew he needed to wait whatever this was out on his own.

His stomach rolled again. He hadn't been hungry, but that didn’t stop the nausea from creeping up on him any time he moved too fast. The last time he had tried to eat was the day before, when Hyunjin confronted him about being sick - the same day he had snapped at Seungmin.

Jisung glanced at his day-by-day calendar and frowned. He tried to cross the days out as he went, to make sure he could tell what day it was, but he was several days behind.

The last X was on Thursday.

According to his phone, it was Sunday.

Thursday had a smaller X next to the big one - he hadn’t taken his meds that day. All the days before that had a little check mark, noting that he had remembered.

When was the last time he took his medication? He genuinely couldn’t remember anymore. Had he even gone to classes on Thursday? Did he just... skip? He hadn’t missed a single class all semester, so he wasn’t going to be in trouble, but what the fuck was wrong with him? He had been so on top of things when it came to going to class, no matter what. His professors weren’t going to be mad at him for missing a single day, if he actually did skip.

He knew this, but it didn’t stop his eyes from stinging. What the _fuck_ was wrong with him!? Why was he such a piece of _shit_? He had been acting like a dick to his friends, skipping class, not taking his medication - he was a flake. An asshole. A worthless waste of space, who only ever thinks about himself-

“Not again...” He whimpered into his pillow. He had been doing _so good_ with his episodes! His lows haven’t gone this low in months, so feeling it now...

It was hitting him harder than ever before.

“Oh god...” He tried to stop himself from sobbing, but it was useless. There was no one in the apartment to hear him. They were sick and tired of his attitude, choosing to hang out with the others without him. They didn’t even use the chat with all eight of them to make plans . They must have a separate chat without him.

He didn’t blame them. He was pathetic. He was useless, and cruel.

He was... so fucking tired. No matter how many of Felix’s melatonin gummies he ate, he could never seem to sleep for more than three or four hours a night.

Jisung forced himself to stand. A tremor wracked his body, almost making his knees give out. Shaking, Jisung made his way to the bathroom.

A shower would fix this, right?

He threw on some music, hoping it would help distract him from whatever the fuck was wrong with him. His friends had told him for years that he wasn’t crazy - that he wasn’t broken - but he was really starting to believe that he really was going insane.

Because he had no idea what was going on with him. Nothing about this was familiar to him - it was almost like before, when his bipolar was untreated and he was trying to go through everything all on his own. But now, he was so fucking hot no matter how many fans he had blowing on him, and he couldn’t bring himself to eat. Even if he was hungry, he probably would have thrown everything up.

The worst was how he treated his friends...

He was just so _fucking_ frustrated all the time! It was like there was a monster seated in the center of his chest, sending vines through his ribs, and lungs and clogging up his throat, causing him to lash out. He had never felt this level of irritation before - not as strong, and definitely not for such a long period of time.

It had been four - five? - _days_ and it was as if there was no end to this tunnel.

He wrapped a hand around himself, tugging himself hard as he closed his eyes. He had been trying to use orgasms to scratch that nameless itch in his chest, but it only seemed to make him hornier. He had never gotten off this many times in a day before, and it was a little concerning.

He came with a whimper, but he didn’t feel any better. In fact, he felt _worse_.

“What’s wrong with me?” he asked, tears scalding as they dripped down overheated cheeks. A sob tumbled its way from chapped lips, and the second one escaped, more followed, until Jisung was kneeling on the bathroom floor, naked and bawling his eyes out. He raked his nails down his arms without meaning to, but the sudden burst of pain made him gasp.

He couldn’t....

But what did it matter? He was broken. He was _crazy_. He had already hurt his friends...

Why shouldn’t he hurt himself, too?

What was left of his rational brain screamed at him - Chan promised to always be there when he wanted to cut, no matter what time of day it was, or what mood the older boy was in. One of the first times Jisung had actually gone to his hyung, in tears and shaking over how hard it was to hold back, it was just after they had been into an argument. Chan instantly dropped any irritation left from the fight and comforted the younger boy, talking him through his panic attack and holding him until Jisung no longer had the urge to rip his skin open.

But Chan wasn’t there. He was off with the others.

Without Jisung.

Would Chan even answer the phone, if Jisung called him?

He wished he hadn’t gotten rid of all his razors. Chan had been so supportive when they had been going through his things, throwing out the blades, and the half written suicide notes, and the bottles of miscellaneous pills he had been hoarding.

He took Seungmin’s scissors, the sharp ones he kept in the bathroom cabinet to trim their hair.

It wasn’t the same, but he hoped it would be enough. His skin was too hot as he swiped the opened blade across his thigh. The cut wasn’t deep, but there was a small sliver of blood that beaded up, and that’s all he needed. He needed to see the crimson.

Too soon, he was wiping the scissor blades off. He knew there wasn’t any more damage he could do to himself. It was taking more energy to make the shallow lines than was worth the effort - if he wanted to feel better, he needed it to _hurt_ , but it wasn’t going to do that.

“Why... why? Why? Why? _Whywhywhywhywhy_ -” He tugged his bangs harshly, not caring that the sticky blood from his hands was getting in his hair.

Why was he like this? Why was he going crazy? Why was he still _fucking_ alive-

On the other side of campus, Minho frowned at his phone. He had tried texting Jisung a short while ago, but the younger boy hadn’t even opened it yet.

“Everything alright hyung?” Jeongin asked, noticing the older boy’s expression.

“He still hasn’t opened my message,” He frowned and locked his phone again. “He’s definitely been acting out of character.”

“I’m tired of it,” Seungmin scowled. He had been on the receiving end of Jisung’s kew attitude one too many times in the last few days. “He needs to pull the stick out of his ass and get his shit together.”

“Minnie, don’t be harsh,” Chan scolded lightly, causing Seungmin to pout. “We’re all worried about Jisung. He’s been... snappish, and rude. The Jisung we know and love isn’t snappish and rude.”

“Do you think he’s on drugs or something?” Changbin asked, his tone already telling them that he didn’t actually think it could be true.

“I don’t think so...” Chan frowned and shook his head, picking at his taco bowl. They had gathered specifically to talk about how to stage an intervention. They wanted to help their friend, but it seemed Jisung wanted to push them away. “He’s super aware that he’s more susceptible to addiction. He’s been really strict about drinking and drugs.”

“Maybe it’s a secret abusive boyfriend?” Jeongin tried.

“More plausible than drugs, but I still don’t think that’s it,” Minho stabbed some chicken with his fork and scraped it into Chan’s bowl. “Sung is terrible at keeping secrets of his own. If it’s someone else’s secret, he’ll keep it forever, but if it’s his own, he can’t go two days before he’s spilling.”

“That’s true...” Hyunjin trailed off. Jisung knew more about Hyunjin than anyone else in their group did. They had met in high school, and had spent hundreds of late night talks exposing their deepest, most painful scars to one another. He knew Jisung would take those secrets to his grave.

“I guess we’re just going to have to... sneak it out of him.” Seungmin sighed.

“He’s not going to want to talk.” Jeongin played with the wrapped of his straw.

“We’re going to have to make him, before he gets hurt.” Chan bit his lip. He just hoped he could get through to Jisung before it was too late.

He made a mental plan to at least try to talk to Jisung after they finished their food.It wouldn’t be hard to get the other three out of the apartment for an evening - he would have better luck getting through to Jisung if there were no interruptions.

Chan began thinking up different scripts in his head, trying to cover anything that might happen later that day.

* * *

“Jisung? Can I come in?” Chan knocked on the boy’s door. He was met with silence, so he cracked it open and peeked in. The room was dark, the only light coming from the smooth transitions of Jisung’s LED strands.

There was a lump in the middle of the bed, shifting a little as Chan closed the door behind him. The older boy went over to the bed and sat down on the edge, reaching out and running his hand along the lump. He could feel it was Jisung’s back, which meant the boy was facing the wall.

“Hyung’s here aegi,” Chan hummed softly. He could feel Jisung trembling under his touch. “You’re not alone.”

“Hyung...” Jisung whimpered, his shaking only getting worse.

“What can I do?”

“I d-don’t know...” he curled in on himself, trying to make himself as small as physically possible. He didn’t want to talk to Chan - he was still angry that he went out with the others without him, but after relapsing in the shower a few hours earlier, he just wanted _comfort_ \- he just wanted his hyung.

“Sit up for me?” Chan urged. Jisung hesitated before doing as he was told. He sluggishly pulled himself up. Chan felt his stomach drop.

Jisung looked like _shit_. He was pale, the bags under his eyes the color of bruises. He was shaking as he pulled the blanket over his shoulders, and his bottom lip was ripped apart and chapped. The second he made eye contact with his hyung, his face twisted and he burst into tears.

Chan cooed softly and scooped Jisung into his arms, humming a wordless song as he let Jisung cry into his shoulder. The younger boy started to calm sooner than Chan thought he would, sitting back after only ten minutes. He sniffled softly, eyes glued to Chan’s collarbones, unable to meet his eye after breaking down like that.

“Sungie, look at me?”

Jisung did as he was told before he even thought about denying Chan. The older boy looked at his friend, as if trying to read how he could help him from some invisible writing on his face, and in his eyes.

Jisung’s gaze dipped down to Chan’s lips, his cheeks warming.

It didn’t escape Chan’s attention.

“Do you want hyung to kiss you, kitten?” Chan asked, knowing Jisung’s weakness to pet names. As expected, Jisung shuddered a little and nodded almost shyly. “Anything for my Sungie.”

Leaning in, Chan connected their lips. Jisung kissed back hungrily, almost as if he would only stay sane as long as he could feel Chan’s tongue in his mouth and Chan’s hands on his waist and Chan’s warmth against his chest.

Chan was concerned, but he continued to kiss the younger boy. It was clear that Jisung was trying to repress something - maybe it was whatever was bothering him? What had caused him to pull away from them?

Jisung rolled his hips, crawling onto Chan’s lap. Chan fought back a growl as Jisung continued to rut down against the older boy. Reaching down, Chan rested his hand just over the younger boy’s thigh, asking permission.

“Please...” Jisung whined, sounding _broken_. This wasn’t the first time Jisung had gone to his hyung, begging Chan to touch him and make him _forget_. Chan’s eyes watered as he reached into his friend’s sweatpants. His stomach dropped when he felt toilet paper taped to the boy’s thigh. The last time he had felt bandages on Jisung’s leg, the younger boy was an inch away from cutting an artery.

Chan wrapped his hand around Jisung, jerking him carefully, twisting his wrist in a way that made Jisung shake. Jisung moaned into the kiss, thrusting his hips into Chan’s fist. Chan understood wanting to forget - he understood what Jisung was doing. He was just trying to feel something that wasn’t pain - that wasn’t fear, and isolation, and disgust.

“You’re so good,” Chan whispered against Jisung’s lips, causing the smaller boy to tremble on his lap. “I’m so proud of you, pup. You’re so strong, and smart, and pretty. You’re so amazing, baby.”

“H-hyung...” Jisung whimpered as he came, coating Chan’s hand and his boxers with sticky heat. For once, orgasming seemed to help - at least a little more than usual. Maybe it was because someone else jerked him off, but he immediately wanted Chan to do it again. His libido was still all over the place, and he wanted nothing more than for the older boy to make him cum so much that he couldn’t remember his own name.

“So good for me,” Chan continued to whisper, grabbing a random shirt from the floor and wiping his hand and Jisung’s tacky skin. “Thank you for letting me help you, little one.”

“What’re the odds you can jerk me off again and we can pretend nothing ever happened?” Jisung’s voice was rough.

“I mean, I can jerk you off again if you want,” Chan couldn’t help but smirk a little - there was the Jisung he knew and loved. “But... but we need to talk first, aegi.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be an asshole. I don’t know what’s wrong with me...” His voice cracked tears already soaking into his pillow again.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Sung,” Chan rubbed his back again. “You aren’t broken, or unlovable... you just need support, and we want to support you-”

Chan froze. He had been scanning the room mindlessly when his eyes landed on the whiteboard calendar above Jisung’s desk. The last several days hadn’t been crossed off, and the last day that had been crossed out had a second X. Chan knew Jisung’s system, so he knew that meant Jisung hadn’t been-

“Sung... when was the last time you took your meds?” He asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

“Dunno... two days? Three?” He genuinely couldn’t remember.

“Baby, what day is it?”

“Um... Friday? Saturday?” He had a feeling it was later than that, but he didn’t know by how much.

“Jisung, it’s Thursday,” Chan tone was starting to show how worried he was. Thursday, as in a week since Jisung last crossed off his calendar. “Have you taken your medication at all in the last few days?”

“I don’t remember,” He answered honestly. “Don’t think so?”

“I see...” Chan trailed off, pulling out his phone. He quickly googled the symptoms of Wellbutrin withdrawal, his stomach dropping at what he saw.

_Tremors, nausea, loss of appetite. Insomnia, unusual irritation, heat flashes. Changes in libido, memory issues. Feelings of depression, mania or frustration. Increased suicidal thoughts. Symptoms will start to appear two to three days after last dosage and last anywhere from one to two weeks._

“Sung, do you think you could be going through withdrawals from your Wellbutrin?” Chan asked carefully, watching Jisung’s face for any minute movement.

“Maybe? I didn’t know that could happen...”

“Mm, it says it doesn’t happen often, but it’s not unusual... have you been feeling suicidal at all?”

“...” Jisung muttered something Chan couldn’t hear.

“I need you to speak up, love.”

“It’s fine,” He sounded... dead. “...’s not like anyone would miss me if I did.”

“Sung.... fuck, no,” Chan’s throat tightened dangerously. “We- we can’t lose you... we would- we would be _destroyed_ if anything happened to you. We love you so fucking much. We’d never- we’d never be okay again...”

“I feel so worthless hyung...” He cried quietly, not having any more energy to sob properly.

“That’s... you don’t have to do this alone,” Chan pulled Jisung back into his lap, this time solely to comfort the younger boy. “Do you wanna come stay with me and Minho for the weekend?”

“What? Why?”

“Because hyung is selfish,” Chan whispered, his voice cracking painfully. “And I need to make sure you’re alright... if you stay with me, I can make sure you get your medication, and eat, and are safe... I just- I can’t lose you, Jisung. None of us could handle losing you.”

“I don’t want to be alone anymore...” Tears soaked into Chan’s shoulder.

“You never have to be alone ever again,” He refused to cry, but it was near impossible to keep his composure. “Let’s sit like this a little longer, then we can pack some stuff for this weekend, okay? It’ll be like a few years ago.”

Before Jisung was treated for his bipolar, he found himself staying over at Chan’s dorm at least three nights a week. Thankfully Minho - Chan’s roommate since their first semester - took an immediate liking to the younger boy, and didn’t care that he kept crashing their single room dorm.

As soon as he started his medication, Jisung had been able to handle his mood swings better. He and his three friends applied for a two room apartment and moved in before the start of their sophomore year. Chan and Minho found a two room apartment of their own as they worked towards their masters degrees.

Things seemed to be getting better. Jisung was finally getting his shit together...

Then this happened.

“You can nap, if you want,” Chan hummed, feeling the younger boy relaxing against his chest. “I won’t go anywhere.”

“...” Jisung muttered into his shoulder.

“What was that?”

“Still want you to jerk me off again...” His ears flushed bright red. Chan was quiet for a moment before laughing brightly.

“Of course aegi,” He grinned, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s temple. “Anything for you.”

* * *

  
“Hyung, hurry up!” Jisung whined loudly. Changbin whined back mockingly, wrinkling his nose at the younger boy.

“ _Hyuuuunggg, hurryyyy upppp_.” He stuck his tongue out at Jisung, who dramatically gasped at the disrespect.

“I’ll leave without you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Changbin narrowed his eyes at Jisung, who just smirked. The older boy scoffed and grabbed his beanie, tugging it over his head before heading towards the door, Jisung trailing close behind.

They were meeting up at Chan and Minho’s apartment for their monthly game night. He felt better than ever, especially since Chan had been very good at getting on his case about remembering his medication. Even before the end of that weekend, Jisung had already started feeling more like himself again - it definitely helped that his hyungs made sure he ate three healthy, home cooked meals a day. Chan made him email his doctor and explain the situation, so she would know for if something like this happened again. It was Friday again, a week since his first night at Chan’s for his rehabilitation.

“I want boba.” Jisung commented as they left the older boy’s dorm.

“Wait till we get to hyung’s apartment,” Changbin smirked. Jisung pouted and held his hand out for the older boy. After a moment, Changbin rolled his eyes and took it, letting their fingers entwine as they walked across campus. “We can all go together.”

“Good!” Jisung chirped, swinging their hands between them as they walked. Changbin stopped for a moment, causing the younger boy to jerk backwards. “Something wrong hyung?”

“Nah,” Changbin looked at him - really _looked_ at him, as if he were trying to memorize Jisung’s face. A small smile tugged at his mouth as he used his free hand to ruffle the boy’s hair, earning an indignant huff. “Just glad to have you back kid.”

“Huh? Where did I go?”

“Come on, they’re waiting for us.”

“But- hyung! Hey! Wait up!”

**Author's Note:**

> We love a good vent fic UwU once again, this was heavily based on my own experiences. About a month or two ago I just.. couldn't remember the last time I had taken my meds, and then the days started to blur together, which made it harder to know if I had taken it. I was snappish and sick to my stomach and my libido jumped up, seeing how antidepressants are known for smothering that when you're on them. I genuinely thought I was going insane, until I had the random thought to look up when withdrawals would hit. I thought I would be fine if I missed four or five doses, but the article I read said the symptoms could hit within three days. 
> 
> That being said, this was similar to my experience, which means it isn't 100% exactly the same as what I went through (most of that week is a blur TBH) but it also means it won't be 100% the same for someone who might have gone through the same thing. Medications and their effects are very fickle. 
> 
> I also made a Ko-Fi!  
> https://ko-fi.com/starlight1395


End file.
